Land of Sunrise
The Land of Sunrise (日の出の国, Hinonde no Kuni) is a relatively small nation located on an island, deep within an unexplored region of the world and unlike most countries, does not have a hidden village or daimyō but instead has the secret organisation, widely known as Hashira, watching over the entirety of the nation. Being an isolated nation, this land has very outdated knowledge about the rest of the world, and have been convinced by its' government that it is a place of nothing but chaos and despair, causing many of its natives choosing to stay ignorant about the rest of the world. The Land of Sunrise has a great number of mountains located at the edge of the small nation. With the mountains being so high up, snow and frost are quite common atop these mountains, as opposed to the warm weather of the inner regions of the nation, meaning not much wildlife thrive in the rocky section of the country. With the inner region being so warm, many plants and wildlife thrive within this part of the nation. Being an isolated country, with almost no way of communicating with the outside world, the Land of Sunrise's main source of income has always been agriculture, mining and fishing. Relying solely on crops, fish, and minerals for trade and income, the country has become a place where farmers, fishers and miners alike can thrive, despite its isolation this nation is surprisingly very wealthy. Although the nation believes that this wealth was brought about as a result of generations, after generations hard work and efforts, this is actually the work of their government endless deception. As the very same people who insisted that nation not interact with the outside world, Hashira actually has numerous trade networks, running through the five great nations, smuggling kekkei genkai wielders and kinjutsu techniques, to either buy or sell, in bid to increase their own nation's military forces and wealth. For generations their government have deceived their people, in an attempt to preserve the many of the nation's various cultures. History The Land of Sunrise was said to be founded long before the era of the shinobi, during an era of warring states, a period were the earth was constantly stained by red by the blood of the fallen. Their ancestors hoping to escape this violence, journeyed far and wide in search of a land untouched by human hands, one which was free of violence, poverty and corruption. However no matter how long or far they traveled, they could never find such a land, that was not until they were approached by a wandering traveler asking for food. Although the tribe did not have much they gave the man as much food as his stomach could fill, in return for their kindness the man told them of a land, free of violence, corruption, and poverty. Leading them to this promised land, the man became known as a shepherd leading them through mountains and across seas without anyone starving or even tiring, the tribe eventually found their way and settled on a far off island, later named the Land of Sunrise for its magnificent sunrises'. The people prospered there for hundreds of years, trading with and keeping up with the what was going on in the outside world, and even allowing the stranger to live and marry among them, that was until disaster struck, an unusual amount of plagues and disasters had just struck their peaceful island. The cause of these disasters was a result of the ongoing war between the and her . The panicking people made their way to the inner most regions of the island, hoping to escape certain destruction. Despite their attempts many were lost, and in desperation the Land of Sunrise's citizens once again called on the mysterious man, who once again in return for their generosity and kindness protected the island, by raising entire mountains around the island. For months various disasters struck the island, but none passed through the wide mountain range surrounding the island, until they one day suddenly stopped. The islanders once again thanked the man, and in return they treated as if a god of sorts. After the near extinction of the people he sought protect, the mysterious traveler surrounded the with deadly storms and tsunami in a bid to save the villagers from the outside world. This lead to the Land of Sunrise being one of the only countries to not receive chakra from six paths sage or his followers, as the island itself was impossible to get through. Years after this disaster, the world was at peace once more, however the man, the villagers worshipped, wondered for how long it would last, estimating that within a matter of time, after the sage had passed, the world would go to war once more. His suspicions were later proving true as immediately after the sage's passing, the world would go on and misuse the gift which was given to them. Knowing that the islanders and their home may once again be caught in the conflict, the man went on to create Hashira, an organisation which would protect the nation in the case of his untimely passing. This organisation would go on to protect the island from the horrors of the outside world over the ages. Locations Tengoku Castle Tengoku Castle (天国の城郭, Tengoku no Joukaku, literally meaning: Heaven's Castle) is a humongous fortress, located on the highest mountain within the entire Land of Sunrise, and is also the crime syndicate Hashira's main base of operations. It is home to all its high ranking council members, the storage place for the products acquired through trade with the outside nations and the dwelling place of the group's leader. Due to the height of mountain, Tengoku Castle is often referred to as the 'Castle of Heaven' , another factor of its naming may be due to the peoples belief that the gods lived atop the mountain. Trivia *Instead of having a daimyō and a hidden village, the Land of Sunrise has Hashira acting as the government and law enforcers of the island. *Due its isolation from the rest of the world, the inhabiters of the nation did not receive chakra from the sage or his followers.